leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Espurr (Pokémon)
|} Espurr (Japanese: ニャスパー Nyasper) is a introduced in Generation VI. It evolves into starting at level 25. Biology Espurr is a small, bipedal, feline Pokémon. Its fur is mussed and a pale gray color with the exception of its ears—which are cream-rimmed—and its paws, which have short cream socks. It has wide, annular lilac eyes with darker purple pupils. It has a small, triangular nose and a tiny mouth; when it is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. It has a small, fluffy, slightly curled tail. Its ears, quite large in proportion to its body, are folded — beneath them are two ring-shaped yellow-colored organs. These organs emit Espurr's intense psychic powers, and said power would leak out were the ears not sheltering the organs. Espurr is solitary in the wild; each acts on its own and values its independence. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Espurr debuted in Seeking Shelter from the Storm!, where it was the sole resident of an abandoned mansion belonging to its deceased owner . Minor appearances A 's Espurr appeared in Summer of Discovery! and Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!, and in a picture in Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. An Espurr appeared in Day Three Blockbusters!. Two Espurr, currently Meowstic, appeared in a flashback in Splitting Heirs!, under the ownership of two brothers, and . An Espurr appeared in The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!. A 's Espurr appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Two Espurr appeared in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!. One was under the ownership of a , while the other was owned by a Trainer. An Espurr appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in Monsieur Pierre's dance party. Three Espurr appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, where they were among the Pokémon seen at Nebel Plateau. A Trainer's Espurr appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. A Trainer with three Espurr appeared in Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare!. Pokédex entries energy can travel hundreds of feet, blasting everything around it.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Emma's Espurr, nicknamed Mimi, appeared in The Investigation. It accompanied Looker on a search of Lumiose City as he was searching for Essentia. Mimi's affection towards Essentia provided the proof for Looker that she was Emma in disguise, and Mimi later led him towards her. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Espurr debuted in Kangaskhan...Kangascan't, where it appeared by the fountain in Santalune City with its . A used four Espurr with different expressions to stall , , and in Overthrowing a Tyrunt. Cassius arrives and helps the three with his , capturing three of them. Later, Emma had found the last Espurr, who had gotten confused, and nicknamed it Mimi. An Espurr appeared in Chesnaught Protects as a Pokémon in the Pokémon Village. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Emma's closest friend is an Espurr she named Mimi (Japanese: もこお Mokō). It helps Emma, Looker, and the several times during the Looker Bureau sidequest. * : Espurr is one of the who live in Serene Village. She is clever and reliable. She uses her telepathy to good use during the game, helping to distract and keep in touch with . Pokédex entries of itself, but it has no control over its power.}} of itself, but it has no control over its power.}} |} |} Game locations , Friend Safari (Psychic)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 2}} |area=Puerto Blanco: Stage 1 Blau Salon: Stage 418}} |area=Fairy Land: Flowery Wooded Dell (All Areas)}} |area=Area 11: Stage 05}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Assist|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Trick|Psychic|Status|—|100|10|*}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=678 |name2=Meowstic |type1-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia Origin Espurr appears to be based on a kitten, particularly the breed due to its curled ears and lilac coloring. It may also be inspired by , who can come from cats who live many years until their tail splits and they gain supernatural powers, much like when Espurr evolves into . Name origin Espurr is a combination of '' , , and purr. Nyasper may be a combination of ニャー nyā (onomatopoeia of the sound cats make) and esper. In other languages and |fr=Psystigri|frmeaning=From and |es=Espurr|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Psiau|demeaning=From and |it=Espurr|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=냐스퍼 Nyaseupeo|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=妙喵 Miàomiāo|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=妙喵 Miuhmīu|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=एसपर Espurr|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Эспурр Espurr|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Psiau es:Espurr fr:Psystigri it:Espurr ja:ニャスパー zh:妙喵